


But if we're gonna do anything, we might as well just f---

by MydayHaze



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MydayHaze/pseuds/MydayHaze





	But if we're gonna do anything, we might as well just f---

She didn’t want to linger on it, the way he brushed his finger across her arm when he asked her about her day. Simple, nonchalant action that caused her brain to freeze and the hair on her arms to raise. Too quickly, she moved away, afraid that he’d feel the rising heat on her cheeks, and between her legs.

He smiled when she moved opposite of him, that sly smile that makes her weak on her knees. 

“Younghyun, we’re at the library. Behave.” She whispered, turning her back to him. Trying to breathe and steady her shaking fingers, she concentrated on looking for the books she was doing research on. This should’ve taken her minutes, but Younghyun being here had her distracted beyond measure. 

She felt him settle in beside her, his breath hot on her ears. 

“Is this the one you’re looking for?” He dangled a worn-out textbook infront of her -- the exact textbook she was looking for, or trying to. But the words swam around her and she suddenly couldn't read or understand anything that’s written on the books. Shaking her head slightly, she tried snapping out of the trance and reached out to the required textbook. But he held it higher.

He chuckled. “Not so fast.” He tucked in the book at the shelf above him, too high for her to reach. Leaning over to her, he brushed his nose on her cheek, down to her jawline. His left hand was on her neck, his right steady at her waist. She can’t remember when she stopped breathing all together. 

“Say ‘please.’”

Her heart was pounding right out of her chest, she was sure everyone in the library could hear. She backed out slowly, away from his damning touch. She stopped when she felt the cold, solid wall behind her. Like a prey, he stalked her, his fox-like eyes studying her intently, watching her nimble her lower lip in nervousness. Or anticipation.

He cupped her face with both his hands when he reached her, his eyes staring hard on her. “Say ‘please,’” he repeated. She leaned in against him, arching her back a little so she could whisper on his lips: “Please, Younghyun.” 

Finally giving in, she clutched onto his shirt, pulling him closer to her. His hands grabbed her hair softly, exposing her neck to him. He trailed his tongue on her collarbone up to her neck, making her whimper. When he latched onto her mouth and kissed her, she could barely keep on standing. The intensity was so strong that she felt like he was sucking the life out of her, and she was willingly giving it up. Her hands went from clutching onto his shirt to clinging on his neck, his hair.

When he pulled away, she felt so empty and hollow her chest ached. Breathing hard, he smirked at her, knowing full well that she wanted more and was practically begging him. His smirk widened when he started tugging at the buttons of her top. With nimble fingers, he unhooked her bra. She gave a silent thanks to the gods that she wore her bra with the hook at the front. He didn't waste time and started whispering kisses on her collarbone and dragging his teeth onto her soft skin. She shuddered when his lips reached the curve of her breast. Stifling a moan with the back of her hand, she arched her back as he teased her with his tongue, twirling it around and nibbling her until she almost screamed out.

Without warning, he spun her around, pressing her bare chest to the cold wall. He pushed himself against her, making her feel his stiffness at the base of her spine. She squirmed under him, letting him know that she really didn’t care that they were in a public place. Oh, she wanted him alright. He lifted up her top up to her shoulders and started licking his way down to the bumps of her spine. 

On his knees, he lifted up her skirt. “Spread,” he silently ordered.

With trembling legs, she bent slightly from the wall and altered her position. He smacked the back of her leg slightly, making her spread more. His fingers dug at her waist as he started slowly kissing the soft spot at the back of her knees, making his way up to her inner thigh. She sighed against the wall, trying so hard not to faint from the overwhelming sensation between her legs. 

He turned his body around and nuzzled his nose, his lips to the spreading wetness on her underwear. She heard him let out a small growl before pinching and biting her softly. Her breathing quickened as he started to pull down the thin slip using his teeth. 

But before he could get any further, they heard incoming students. Like suddenly waking up from a very good dream, she turned around and stood straight. Younghyun stood up too and helped her button up her top after she hooked on her bra. She fixed her skirt while he gathered his stuff from the table. 

“Here,” he said as he handed her the textbook he was dangling earlier. 

Still flushed from their heated encounter, she looked up at him shyly. Her fingers were still shaking as she took the book from him. 

Without another word, he pressed his lips onto hers and winked as he left her at the corner of the library. Weak on the knees, she sunk into the chair, trying hard to steady her breathing. She closed her eyes and counted up until ten. When she opened them, she saw Jae walking up to her.

“Hey, I’ve been calling you,” he said as he got to her seat.

“Oh, right. Sorry I was busy looking for this book.” She pointed to the textbook at the desk. 

“So you’re good to go?” He reached out to her bag at the table and strapped it on his shoulder. 

“Yes, I’m good.” Slowly, she stood up, afraid that her legs were still shaking. Thankfully they held on strong. She held Jae’s hand for support just in case.

“Are you okay? You look flushed. And your lips are kind of swollen.” He furrowed his brows at her in a worried look. 

Nuzzling her cheek on his arm, she assured him. “I’m okay, just a bit tired. Can we go home?” She smiled sweetly at him.

With a soft kiss on her forehead, he nodded. “Of course, anything for my girlfriend.”

They walked out of the building, hand in hand, her thoughts on the phantom feeling of tongue between her legs and her next heated visit at the hidden corner of the library.


End file.
